


Tomorrow

by ebonynightwriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beginnings Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Night, Stars, Traveling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: The night before Wan receives the element of Earth, they sleep and rest in the dirt and dust. Wan looks to the stars.
Relationships: Raava & Wan (Avatar), Waava, Waava (Platonic)
Kudos: 8





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Posting this in October 2020, this was originally published in November of 2013 on tumblr ([original post](https://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/post/67818811978)). This marks my first Wan / Raava fic. :)

The lion-turtle said to hold the element of earth inhabited the sands of a giant desert, it was the last element Wan had to get, and with Harmonic Convergence mere months away they had little time to waste. The only problem was finding exactly where the ancient beast resided. They had spent days traversing the barren sand and still the location of the element barer was a mystery to them both.

After a long day of traveling and training, Wan lays a blanket out on the sand and rests against Mula’s side. Raava floats above him, still searching the sands.

“We’ll find it tomorrow.” He says, following her glowing body through the air. “You should rest.”

“I am fine.” Raava replies, looking in the other direction. “We need to find the lion-turtle. You’ll need all four elements if we are to defeat Vaatu at the Harmonic Convergence.”

“I know that, Raava. You say it every two days.” Wan puts his arms behind his head. “And you’re not fine; you’re probably just as tired as I am after flying around this desert.”

“Spirits do not need sleep.”

“I lived with the spirits for two years, remember?” he says. “So don’t try to pull a fast one on me, Oh Great Light Spirit. I know your kind needs their rest just as much as any other being on this world.”

“There isn’t much time left.” She says, turning around to face him.

“I know, that’s why we’ll find the lion-turtle tomorrow, got it?” he pats the sand next to Mula. “Now come on, stop flying above me like that. I can’t get to sleep with you glowing past my eyes.”

Raava sighs.

“Very well.” She says, and a triumph grin spreads on Wan’s face as she settles beside a rock nearby. There is a moment of silence, with nothing but the wind and shifting sands filling his ears, and soon the glow hovering around Raava’s body dims, and he thinks she’s finally “resting.” Wan swipes the hair from his face and slides down the blanket, staring up at the sky filled to the seams with stars.

They’ll find the lion-turtle tomorrow. He’s sure of it.


End file.
